1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a garment caddy. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a portable garment caddy to support or hang a plurality of clothes, garment bags or heavy-duty garment bags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloth caddies are generally used for temporary storage of clothes in personal or institutional settings. For example, when transporting heavy duty garment bags, it is convenient to have the cloth caddy on which the clothes could be hung and transported. In another example, in garment sales trade and fashion industry, cloth caddy could be used for transporting and displaying clothes for sales or marketing. Most cloth caddy or rack, which have been used for this purpose are large, heavy and bulky requiring a user to exercise strength in controlling the caddy during transport. Further, the user cannot readily transport the rack along with the heavy-duty garment bags.
Several devices have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a portable garment caddy that is capable of addressing the foregoing discussed issues.
Applicant believes that a related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 1,261,363A filed by Joseph R Crist describes a clothes-rack. The Joseph reference discloses a portable clothes stand capable of being conveniently carried in a trunk, satchel or suitcase. The stand comprises a trunk or body portion formed by a plurality of sections arranged in such manner to permit folding or collapsing to occupy a small amount of space. Further, the Joseph reference aims to provide improved means for detachably connecting rack members and legs to the said body and a hook. However, the Joseph reference lacks to provide a solution for effortlessly transporting the stand.
Another related reference, U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,777A filed by Samuel I Cooper discloses a clothes caddy. The Samuel reference discloses a clothes caddy comprising a stand and a garment supporting means. The garment supporting means is pivotally attached to the stand for movement from a side by side relation to support garments. However, the Samuel reference also lacks to provide a solution for effortlessly transporting the stand.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.